Thanksgiving Day
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part 4 of my New Orleans Blues series: Mac and Stella want to spend their Thanksgiving alone. What happens when some friends want to come over? Will they ever get to spend some quiet time together? SMacked, with DLL and Riley


**Thanksgiving Day**

**Summary: part 4 of my New Orleans Blues series: Mac and Stella want to spend their Thanksgiving alone. What happens when some friends want to come over? Will they ever get to spend some quiet time together? SMacked, with DLL and Riley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY only my stories and this series**

* * *

"Out of all the years I spent in New York, I never went to the Thanksgiving parade, I've always watched it on tv," Mac tells Stella as she puts some food in the oven.

She sat down next to her fiance, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Now you get to spend this holiday with me."

"That's something I am thankful for."

"You know what I'm thankful for?"

"What?"

"Having you as my lover," she purrs.

"I must be a good one then."

"More than you know," she replies, fingers playing with the waistband of his sweatpants.

"How long is the food going to be in the oven?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Half hour," she moans, looking down at the buldge in his pants.

"I know you want to take them off," he winks.

She pulled the drawstring and pushed the pants off of him. Stella starts to strip her pants and underwear off.

"You look, perfect."

"So do you," she replies, when she relieved Mac of his boxers.

He makes him and Stella comfortable when he enters her with a big thrust.

"Oh Go... Maaacccc," she moans, gripping on to his back.

He covers her mouth with his lips, his tongue quickly pushing passed Stella's teeth. He pulls out some then pushes it back in.

There moment was instantly put on hold when there was a knocking on their door.

"Damn," Mac curses under his breath. "Who the hell is that?"

Stella shrugs, as Mac removes himself from her. Quickly getting dressed just as Stella does.

Stella went to go open the door. She let her friends in.

"Auntie Stella," Lucy jumps up in Stella's arms.

"Hey kiddo," Stella kissed the girls cheek.

"We know you guys wanted to be alone, but Lucy wanted to see you and Mac," Danny sighed.

"Uncle Mac?" Lucy asks, looking up at Stella.

"He's just getting dressed sweetheart."

The little girl nods. "You want to know what my mommy told me?"

"What is that kiddo?"

"I get a cousin soon."

"Did she really?"

"Yep. You and Uncle Mac."

"Stella and Uncle Mac, did what now?" Mac made himself known.

"UNCLE MAC!" Lucy shrieks, holding her arms out for Mac. Mac picks her up out of Stella's arms.

"I think your daughter found another man in her life Danny," Stella laughs.

"Very funny. My daughter isn't dating anyone as long as I'm alive."

"If I married Don, Lucy wouldn't have ever had this problem," Lindsay teases.

"Or if you married Riley."

"Riley," a smile lit Lindsay's face. "Is he coming up for Thanksgiving?"

Stella shrugs, "I talked to him last night and he had the flu so I'm not so sure."

"I still don't see what you see in Riley."

"He's amazing Danny."

"If you ever left me for him. I would be very hurt."

"That's not going to happen Mr. Messer, I'm stuck with you until eternity."

"Thanks," Danny fake pouts. "You really know how to make me smile."

They heard the oven ding.

"I'm sorry I have to leave this wonderful conversation, but me and Mac's meal is done."

"What's for the meal Stell?"

"Ham and turkey."

"That's it?" Danny frowned.

"Well we didn't know you guys were coming," Stella shook her head heading into the kitchen. The rest of everybody sitting down on the couch.

"You guys should have told us you were coming," Mac agrees with Stella.

"I'm not hungry anyways," Lucy smiled, and Mac placed her down on the ground.

"Are you sure she's Danny's kid Lindsay?"

"I ask that same question everyday."

"Hey. I'm still right here you know."

"I know," Lindsay winks.

"You're a cruel female Linds."

"You know you love me."

"Of course I do," Danny smiles, kissing his wife.

"Ewww," Lucy pouts. "Nastiness."

"Hmm, maybe Lucy won't want to date anyways. Good," Danny smiles.

"Boys got cooties. 'Cept Uncle Mac."

"I don't have cooties kiddo," Danny told his daughter.

"I know," Lucy smiles, jumping up on her father's lap.

"Kids are cute at this age."

"Just being pregnant with them isn't that joyful," Stella comes back from the kitchen, Mac lets his fiance sit down on his lap on the recliner.

"What? You get those amazing cravings, and don't forgot the hormones," Lindsay grins.

"I'm too old to enjoy all of that."

"You're not old Aunty," Lucy frowns, looking up at Stella.

"I'm old enough."

"No matter how old you get I'm always going to love you," Mac grins.

"Thanks," Stella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in to his lips. Lucy quickly covering up her eyes.

"All right. You guys should go get a room," Danny interrupts their kiss.

"It's not our fault you guys came without telling you guys were," Mac grunts.

"I apologize. Just couldn't say no to little Lucy," Danny smirks.

"You really can't Mac," Stella agrees.

"I just want to spend our free time together alone, before we have this baby."

"We have all Christmas Day to be alone."

"Christmas?" Lucy grins. "Presents."

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll go get this," Stella gets off Mac's lap and went to go answer the door. "Riley?"

"You seem surprised to see me."

"You doing good?"

"Now that I'm here," Riley grins. "You look great," he smiles kissing her cheek.

"You look beat up. Who punched you this time?" she refers to the blackness around his left eye.

"Oh I didn't get punch, a woman hit me with her purse."

"How'd that happen?"

"Her husband had died, and I patted her back in comfort and then she turned around and flung her purse."

"You poor thing," Stella smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing by his eye with her thumb.

"You sure your boyfriend would mind you touching me like this? You know how easily you turn me on."

"Sorry," she pulls back.

"I'm still upset he beat me to you."

"You'll find someone."

"The only ones I want are taken," Riley sighs. "If you guys ever break up, can I have you?"

"I'm sorry Riley. I never told you I'm engaged to Mac now, did I?"

"No," Riley frowns. "Glad you're happy though."

"I'll find you someone. I promise."

"You don't have to Stella. Maybe I am better off alone."

"Don't say that Riley. You are an amazing guy."

"Not amazing enough to have you though."

"I'm sorry Riley."

"Hey Stella you coming back to the living room or not?" Mac asked walking over.

"Taylor."

"Hey Riley," Mac shook his hand. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too," Riley grins. "Let me just tell you. You are pretty lucky to have Stella in your life."

"I am Riley. So how your girl search going?"

"Horrible."

"Is that where you got the black eye from?"

"Widow thought I was hitting on her and flung her purse at me."

"Oh. That would have been a scene to see."

"Let's head back to the living room. Lindsay will be glad to see you."

"She's here?"

"Yep, her and her family."

"Oh. Still no luck her leaving... Danny was it?" Riley asked as they entered the living room.

"Hey you guys. Riley did decide to come," Stella mentions.

Lindsay quickly looks up. "Riley?" she smiles, standing up. "Great to see you again," she pulled him into a hug.

"Nice seeing you as well Lindsay," he grins, pulling back.

"Uncle Riley!" Lucy shouts.

"Hey kiddo," Riley smiles, kissing the girl's cheek.

"I missed you."

"And you still remember me. I feel loved," he grinned.

"What wrong with your eye?" she asked, reaching upwards, her hand landing on his cheek.

"Girls all sentimental about me being hurt," Riley smiled, looking at Stella.

"Told you girls do care about you," Stella smiled. "Now sit yourself down and get comfortable. You hungry, or thirsty?"

"Have any beers in the fridge?"

"We have some," Mac answers. "Want me to go get some for you?"

"One bottle will be enough, thanks Mac."

"Not a problem," he nods, heading for the kitchen.

"Daddy, what's beer?" Lucy asked looking up at her father.

"Something adults drink, sweetie. And you are never drinking okay kid?"

"Kay," she grins, kissing Danny's cheek.

"Plus boys will take advantange of you, and Daddy would be very upset."

"Me don't want you upset."

"Then stay away from all guys except your uncles."

"Okay."

"Wow Danny nice way to brainwash our child," Lindsay laughed.

"I think it's nice him being overprotected," Mac smiled. "I would too if I had a girl. But I don't plan on it, we plan on having a boy. Right Stella."

"Yes sir," she grins, pulling him into a kiss.

"You guys can't keep off of each other for a minute can you?" Riley asked.

"They're just getting us back from coming here without an invitation," Lindsay smirked.

"And I'm pregnant so Mac makes me very..." she stops to a coughing Danny.

"You do notice that there is a kid in the room?"

"Of course I do," Stella grinned.

"So will you two calm down the tongue wrestling?"

"Are you trying to kill me Messer?" Mac asked, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Overprotective over everyone I guess," Stella smiles.

"We probably won't stay much longer anyways, you guys don't have enough food for us."

"Me too," Riley nods, "I already booked a hotel I'm staying at, but not leaving until Saturday. Which I was hoping I can chill with you guys," he went on explaining.

"Well we're both off tomorrow and we'll be happy to have you over," Stella smiles.

"Is that okay with your fiance?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"I was actually just stopping by to say hi, I should be heading to my hotel."

"Well it's was nice meeting you again Riley," Danny shook his hand.

"Bye ladies," Riley nodded and left.

"Well your crush is gone Lindsay," Danny grins.

"Smug man," Lindsay shook her head.

"We go bye bye now?" Lucy asked.

"If you want," Lindsay picked up the little girl.

"I want to leave so Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac can be alone."

"Guess this is goodbye."

"We'll see you guys Saturday."

"Well thanks for having us over, and enjoy the rest of your day," Lindsay smiles.

After saying their good byes and giving hugs, the Taylor household was quiet once again.

"I forgot how quiet it was in our house," Stella sighs, as Mac wrapped his arms around Stella's waist from behind. He kissed her neck.

"It won't be quiet that much longer."

"Oh, are you flirting with me Detective?" she asked turning around in his arms.

"I was talking about when the baby comes. But since you were thinking something else," he grins, lifting her up in his arms, Stella's arms wrapping around Mac's neck.

"Lead the way," Stella grins, as Mac lips connected to hers.

* * *

_**Okay so here was little treat for thanksgiving hope you guys enjoy and have your own happy Thanksgiving**_


End file.
